Pop Rocks
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Halloween and trading candy makes Kevin and Macy do crazy things. KACYYYYYYYYYY. xD


I apologize for the shortness of this Kacy, but just wait until I post my EPIC While You Were Sleeping-inspired Kacy later this week.

* * *

Macy plopped down onto the couch next to Kevin as she spilled her Halloween candy onto the coffee table.

"Trading time?" she asked with a smile as she bumped his shoulder.

"I'm Robin Hood, m'lady. I do not trade, I only take," Kevin said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't steal from your sweetheart, would you?" she asked, throwing a piece of candy at his head.

"I stole your heart…" Kevin said softly.

Macy looked up at him and blushed as he got closer to her.

Then the doorbell rang.

Kevin frowned and stood up. "Be right back. Let me get the kids their candy."

Macy pulled her Maid Marion hat off and ran her fingers through her hair. Didn't Kevin realize that if he acted like that in front of her, she'd have no choice but to jump on him? Especially since he was wearing those dammed tights.

She started separating her candy by type. Lollipops, candy bars, fruit-flavored sugar shapes, gummies, hard candies, things in boxes like raisins and Milk Duds and popcorn balls.

By the time Kevin came back, she was virtually finished and was now dividing it further into candy she loved, liked okay-ish and despised.

"Kevinnnn? Want my Snickers?" she said, smiling at him as she shyly held them out to him.

"What do you want for it?" he asked, spreading his candy on the table alongside hers.

"Your Three Musketeers?" she asked. She had found in the past if she twirled her hair and posed everything as a question she'd usually get what she wanted. It didn't hurt that her costume was amazing or that she had constantly been applying a black cherry lip gloss on her mouth all night. Kevin was giving her far more attention than she usually received from him.

He looked at her lips and gulped nervously. "Sure thing…can I talk you into trading these peanut butter M&M's for that Milky Way?"

"Make it the M&M's and the Reese's and you have a deal."

"No! I like my peanuty, chocolate-y, goodness!"

"Dude. Peanut butter M&Ms," she said with a no-nonsense tone.

"Not the same thing and you know it."

"Fine. That Crunch bar instead, alright?" Macy said with a sigh.

"Sure thing, my fair maiden," Kevin said in an exaggerated and laughably awful British accent. He handed over the candy to her when he noticed the envelope of Pop Rocks in her pile of candy. "Willing to trade that?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Uh, no," Macy said decisively.

"Oh, come on…I'll give you the Reese's?" She shook her head. "I'll give you two Reese's?" he asked. She shook her head again. "I'll give you two Reese's _and_ three other pieces of candy of your choice."

"No. The Pop Rocks are mine and I love them," Macy said.

"I'll wrestle you for them," Kevin said with a smirk.

Macy blushed as she met his eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"Scared you'll lose?"

"No. Scared I'll beat you."

"I'm bigger."

"And I'm stronger."

"I'm older."

"I'm quicker." And just to prove her point, she ripped open the Pop Rocks and threw her head back as she dumped the entire thing into her mouth.

"Big mistake, Mace," Kevin said with glinting eyes.

"And why's that?" Macy said through her mouth of crackling candy.

"Because there's really only one thing left for me to do now…and it's probably going to be crazy."

"Nothing you could do would really surprise me anymore, Kevin…"

Kevin gulped nervously. "I wouldn't be so sure," he said.

"Seriously, Kevin? I mean, what are you going to do? Kiss me? Because that _would_ be crazy. Not to mention entirely imposs—"

She was cut off by Kevin firmly grabbing her around the waist and hauling her into his lap as he pressed his mouth hard against hers, his tongue parting her lips.

She could feel the Pop Rocks still exploding in her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers sunk into his hair and she scooted closer to him.

Best Halloween trick ever.

Kevin tightened his hold on her and smiled against her mouth before he pulled back.

"So…" he said softly. "That was nice…there were fireworks…"

Macy snorted. "That…was…weirdly true…"

"We should do that more often…" he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "With blue raspberry next time instead of watermelon."

"They sell variety packs online…" she said with a grin. "All different flavors."

"This is something to consider…how do you feel about mixing things up?"

"Now that Halloween's over, I'm sure they'll have the peppermint kind in stores…"

"Fresh breath and fireworks? Let's go now!" Kevin said, standing up and pulling her towards the door.

"Not until midnight, Casanova," Macy said, tugging on his wrist to make him stop.

"Fine. We'll just have to figure out something else to do until then."

"Trade you some Nerds for a kiss?"

"Hershey's or…?"

"Figure it out," Macy said, pulling him back down to her lips.


End file.
